1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection device, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having two opposite interconnecting interfaces adapted to respectively interconnect to a female connector of a backplane and a male connector of an electrical device.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,150 issued to Hon Hai Precision Ind. Co., Ltd on Jun. 6, 2000, discloses an electrical connector assembly including a male section and a female section assembled together to be coupled between a female connector on a backplane in the computer and a male connector on a hard drive for establishing signal transmission between the hard drive and the backplane through the interconnections of such male and female sections. Specifically, the female section defines a female interface adapted for mating with the male connector from the hard drive, the male section defines an opposite male interface adapted to mate with the female connector from the backplane of the computer, and a plurality of contact terminals are configured to extend from the female interface towards the male interface for electrically connecting the female section with the male section. This configuration typically enables the female or male interface to supply one voltage for the male connector of the hard drive, or the female connector of the backplane.
The present problem the users confront is that the female or male interface substantially requires an electronic device of a first predetermined voltage to be equipped therewith, while the electronic component available for the users has a second predetermined voltage. In other words, the conventional configuration has no capability to provide a flexible connection to different types of electronic devices, which may require voltages of different amounts.
A pertinent application entitled electrical connector assembly having an application Ser. No. 11/810,814 filed on Jun. 7, 2007, which is assigned to a common assignee with the current invention, discloses a mating interface of an extender that is supplied two different working voltages, which indeed meets the current requirements. The extender includes a first connector having a mating face and a mounting face, and a second connector having a mating surface and a mounting surface. The mounting face and the mounting surface are disposed adjacent a printed circuit board, which is capable of providing different predetermined voltages. A first group of contact terminals is adapted to extend from the mating face of the first connector toward the mating surface of the second connector. A second group of contact terminals is adapted to extend from the mating face towards the mounting face of the first connector. A third group of contact terminals is adapted to extend from the mating surface towards the mounting surface of the second connector. Due to the printed circuit board of providing two predetermined voltage for the first connector and/or the second connector, the mating face or the mating surface is capable of being coupled to the electronic devices of requiring different predetermined voltages. Thus, the electrical connector assembly provides a flexible connection to any commodity devices of different predetermined voltages. However, when the electrical connector assembly is mounted onto a printed circuit board, the second and third groups of contact terminals are easy to be deformed.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.